060614doirkate
10:13 -- abyssalArrow AA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 22:13 -- 10:13 AA: Hello Doir. 10:13 GA: sup 10:14 GA: did y'all die or finish your world yet? 10:16 GA: i mean, uh, i have total confidence in your teams abilities and im sure you didnt die, hahah. 10:17 AA: We finished. 10:17 AA: We got into a fight with the denizen and ended up winning. 10:17 AA: My advice: do not attempt. 10:17 GA: thats what jack said to do 10:17 GA: did you get anything cool? did any of you die? 10:17 AA: Noone died. 10:17 AA: Well, no one in this timeline, anyway. 10:18 AA: I certainly did in at least one. 10:18 GA: aw dont tell me you did any time shit without at least trying that hope/light thing 10:18 GA: did jack take your arm or something? 10:18 GA: ((shit thats exactly what he did didnt he)) 10:21 AA: Not my arm, no. 10:21 AA: But he took my arm and leg from another timeline. 10:21 AA: I wouldn't put it past him to go ahead and take an arm and a leg from every other timeline, though. 10:21 AA: Though, that would be quite an undertaking. 10:28 GA: hahah so in another timeline youre like bucky barnes, do you get a robo arm and leg too 10:28 GA: too bad that winter soldier movie never released because the world was destroyed 10:29 AA: I probably bled out. 10:29 AA: Or simply rewound myself to not being injured. 10:29 GA: nate can be the hulk, ill be iron man, sami can be... thor, you could be black widow, aura is captain america, and beau is like, idk, captain america? 10:30 GA: beau could be like, iron... america. or captain man. 10:30 GA: oh man youre gonna miss the party 10:31 GA: that we're throwing for beau, because she's feeling down. noone throws parties for me when im feeling like shit, but whatever. 10:31 GA: its a surprise, dont tell her about it 10:31 AA: She's feeling down? 10:31 GA: yeah idk shes all mopey and ryspor noticed and wants to make her feel better or somethin 10:32 GA: its kind of a waste of time but morale is low because everyone keeps fucking dying 10:33 AA: Well, I guess I'm priviliged in that regard. 10:33 GA: that you have high morale, or that you dont die? 10:34 AA: Well. Both, but they stem from the same privilige. 10:34 AA: That is, the time privilige. 10:34 GA: being a badass? oh 10:34 AA: I had to get over Kikate quickly, so I just simply made myself time to get over him. 10:35 AA: And it seems to have worked out. 10:35 GA: pfft, i dont even need time powers to get over people 10:35 GA: im like so broken that i cant even feel sad when bad things happen any more 10:35 GA: also ryspor told me a super secret that like totally rocked my world man 10:35 AA: That's not healthy. 10:37 GA: your face isnt healthy, hehe 10:38 GA: so like, how did you kill your denizen? 10:38 GA: isnt that supposed to be like, reaaaally hard? 10:39 AA: I sat down on a window ledge and shot him for about 30 minutes with my crossbows. 10:39 AA: I had the easy job. 10:39 AA: Maenam and Rilset kept him busy with their faces. 10:40 GA: eheheh 10:40 GA: so they tanked? thats a pretty basic strategy, im surprised it worked on such advanced ai 10:42 AA: He hit me a couple of times, but not enough to really do any lasting damage. 10:42 AA: Though, we needed Scarlet and Jack's help toward the end. 10:42 GA: jack helped you? 10:42 AA: And the Herald's. 10:43 GA: christ, did libby show up too for the twink party? 10:43 AA: Yes. He thought it would be fun or something. 10:43 AA: No. 10:43 AA: Otherwise there would have certainly been a bloodbath. 10:43 AA: The one who inevitably ended it was the Herald. 10:43 GA: oh, right, shes captured by jack and off somewhere 10:43 AA: Knights of Space are scary. 10:43 GA: and ryspors being all angsty about it 10:43 GA: really? ive talked to him a few times and he seemed pretty chill 10:43 GA: he called me a hero :D 10:45 AA: Not scary as in overbearing. 10:45 AA: Scary as in monstrously powerful. 10:45 GA: yeah, he's like, the fighter of the four 10:45 AA: He shrank Melek down to the size of an insect and stepped on him. 10:45 GA: hahah cool 10:45 GA: he should teach ryspor how to do that 10:46 GA: so far all ryspor knows is portals, and he hasnt even made a portal gun 10:46 AA: A portal... 10:47 AA: I need to talk to Ryspor. 10:48 GA: yeah i mean come on you have portal powers and you dont even *try* to make a portal gun? honestly he needs to step up his game 10:49 AA: No, no. Since I'm finished with my world, he can send me to help you guys finish yours. 10:49 GA: nah, its okay, we've got it covered 10:49 GA: plus you can probably just fly to us, i think portals make him have to take a consequence 10:49 AA: Crowrantula Hivemind Superimps? 10:49 AA: I'm not about to fly through the vacuum of space. 10:50 GA: ...on second thought, maybe you should come help us if you can 10:50 GA: oh come on it isnt even a real fucking vacuum 10:50 AA: How do you know? 10:50 GA: i flew through it no problem like twice already 10:50 GA: plus i dont even think prospit and derse have their own atmospheres 10:51 AA: Hmm... 10:52 GA: none of the laws of physics make sense here, dont think about it too much 10:52 AA: Do I have time, though? 10:52 AA: ...I'm suddenly realising how stupid of a question that is. 10:52 GA: well we've been sitting on our asses doing fuckall for quite a while now 10:53 AA: I'll talk to ryspor anyway. I don't want to risk lollygagging around trying to fly through a strangely atmospheric void. 10:54 GA: well i dont know if theres actually air in it or we're all just magical 10:55 AA: I think magic is a given. 10:55 GA: ugh, magic 10:56 GA: its cool and all but its always used to explain things we dont understand 10:56 AA: It is kind of a cop-out. 10:56 AA: What would you call it? 10:56 GA: ...a cop-out, just like you said 10:56 AA: No. 10:56 AA: What would you call our abilities? 10:56 GA: oh 10:57 GA: this universe's magic? yknow like the sailor moon universe has their magic, the harry potter universe has their magic, we have our own magic 10:57 AA: Interesting. 10:58 GA: its a cool concept, for almost all of the players to have powers based on their titles 10:58 AA: Speaking of which, how are you "minding" these days. 10:58 AA: ?* 10:59 GA: uh, well, ive alchemized a few mind things which are useless 11:00 GA: two dunce caps, one with 'special' written on it, a triangle which plays itself (which sucks because my other triangle is unplayable) and uh, still no actual powers 11:00 GA: fairly certain im just the side character who lacks powers but makes up for it by being eccentric 11:01 GA: howre you timing these days 11:01 AA: Very well, actually. 11:02 AA: I've gotten pretty good at hiding my "scent", if you will. 11:02 GA: really? i didnt think that was actually possible, considering jack is probably just hacking to find all instances of time usage besides his 11:03 AA: Probably. I don't know, but it seems to be working. 11:03 AA: My individual uses are less effective, however. 11:06 GA: hey! i was wondering if maybe, like, after this is all over, you could try something 11:06 AA: What? 11:07 GA: jack's been stealing my time my whole life before this game, right? and he possibly did the same with whatsherface meowgirl 11:07 GA: maybe you could like, heal us both someday? 11:07 AA: Wait what? 11:07 GA: its no big deal, just that jack claims he totally did something totally insane with my time and when we find out we'll shit bricks 11:08 AA: My bricks remain in my colon. 11:08 AA: I'll see about it, but until I know what it is, I can't help you. 11:08 GA: thanks a bunch 11:09 AA: I'm excited to see what you are capable of doing, Doir. 11:09 GA: heheh thanks 11:09 GA: too bad we're all gonna die, id like to document what each title can do 11:10 GA: for science 11:10 AA: We're not all going to die. 11:10 AA: Don't be ridiculous. 11:10 GA: hahah lmao good one 11:11 GA: maybe you and team of badass winners wont die but the rest of us are so fucked we'll be walking funny for years 11:11 AA: Ugh. 11:11 AA: I know the situation looks grim. 11:12 GA: pfft dont try the hopeful we can do it thing, this aint a slice of life anime, this is full shingeki no kyojin level horror 11:13 GA: but at least we have each other and friendship!!! 11:13 AA: Maybe you're right. 11:13 AA: Our most powerful hope player is missing, and the other one is someone who you have to hope won't shoot you. 11:13 GA: eheheh 11:14 GA: speaking of friendship!!!, i have to go throw a party because ryspor apparently has no clue how to throw a good one 11:14 GA: hes not even gonna be there for his own party, jeez 11:14 GA: see ya later, alligator 11:15 AA: See you. 11:15 AA: Good luck. 11:15 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 23:15 --